The present invention is generally directed to an affiliate marketing system and method for retail stores. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an affiliate marketing system and method that combines use of a physical retail store and an online website.
Each of online stores on the Internet and physical retail stores has their respective advantages and disadvantages. As examples, online stores may be able offer substantially more products than a physical retail store given space limitations in a physical retail store, while physical retail stores give customers the opportunity to handle a product before purchasing, obtain the product at the time of purchase, and perhaps obtain more personal customer service.